Fang, Fang, FANG! Contest Official Rules
by Maximum Ride Contests
Summary: Everyone just loves the hot emo-ish bird-kid. Who doesn't? Plus, there's a book coming out, all about him! So why not enter this contest to help tide yourself over until the book comes out? Full info inside.


Fang, Fang, FANG! Official Contest Rules

**Overview:**

Everyone just _loves_ the hot emo-ish bird-kid. Who doesn't? Plus, there's a book coming out, all about him! So why not enter this contest to help tide yourself over until the book comes out? It's all about FANG!

There are four categories: Best Comedy, Best Drama/Suspense, Best Action/Adventure, and Best Romance. Who doesn't love Fax? (Besides the fact that it means he's taken )-: )

**Rules & Guidelines:**

The Flock members must be mentioned.

No all-human stories. Fang must be 2% avian for at least half the story.

You can't kill off any member of the Flock. That includes Fang. You can kill them, if you want, you just have to bring them back. But you're free to kill off any other characters if you wish, so long as they're not in the Flock in the series (OCs not protected).

Your story must be told either in first-person Fang's point-of-view or close third person, revolving around Fang. You may switch POVs, but the POV with Fang must be present at least half of the time.

One-shots and multi-chapter stories are both welcome.

Story must be over 500 words long. Author notes do not count toward your word count total.

Story must be completed by deadline.

No slash pairings. Only pairing allowed is Fax or FangxOC.

No mature content (rated M) or lemons.

You may submit previously published stories as long as it follows the rules.

You may submit up to five different entries.

You must include at least the minimum amount of words and phrases listed at the end of the official rules in your story. (See Special Words & Phrases farther below)

And please try your best on grammar and punctuation. You won't be disqualified for missing a comma or misspelling a word here and there, but if the work is sloppy, you will receive a warning. Please submit your work in the best quality you can manage.

**Deadline, Results Process, and Submission Information:**

To decide winners, there will be a vote, which will be held once I feel there are enough entries. The voting will last a week, and the winners, along with second and third places, will be announced the next day.

You can view entries for this contest on my profile.

To submit a story, either leave a review or PM telling me the name of your story, your pen name, and the category you wish to submit your story for.

Your submission must include the following:

A summary (can be the one displayed before you view the story)

A disclaimer (doesn't have to be anything fancy, a simple "I don't own Maximum Ride" will do)

The contest and category you are entering your story in (You may enter a single story in up to three categories.)

The special words and phrases listed below must be somewhere in your story. Will not be counted if simply mentioned in an author's note

And, of course, your story.

**Special Words & Phrases:**

If you choose to use these words/phrases in your story, you will be entered in the Best Super-Special Story category, which gives you a greater chance of winning. You must use at least three of the words and two of the phrases to be considered.

Words:

conquassate, glop, gleek, lippitude, and oboe

Note: You may not find some of the words in an ordinary, household dictionary. Unless you happen to have a giant unabridged dictionary just laying around. I recommend dictionary. com.

Phrases:

'I believe I can fly!', 'Mexican jumping beans', 'try the product (…)', and 'once upon a time. . .'

You have to include at least three words from the list and two of the phrases.

Note: (. . .) = whatever you want goes here. It's all up to you!

**Notes About Disqualification:**

If you do not follow the rules, or miss a special word or phrase, you won't be immediately disqualified. You will receive a PM telling you to change it. If you don't change your story to follow the rules after one week of receiving the warning or by the contest deadline, you will be disqualified.

If you see any work that does not follow the rules, please either leave a review to this or PM me. Thank you.

That does it for the rules. **Recap**:

Your task is to write either a one-shot or a multi-chapter story of 500 words or more on the Maximum Ride series. The catch: it's all about Fang, so it has to be written in a point of view revolving around Fang for at least half of the story. No slash, lemons, or M-rated material allowed. No deaths of the Flock may be included. Stories must contain at least three of the following words if you want to enter the Super Special category: conquassate, glop, gleek, lippitude, or oboe, and must include two of the following phrases: 'I believe I can fly!', Mexican jumping beans', 'try this product (. . .)', and 'once upon a time. . .'. You can submit up to five different entries, maybe one for each category: Best Comedy, Best Drama/Suspense, Best Action/Adventure, and Best Romance.

Done with that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

I think we're all done here. So what are you waiting for? Go write a kick-ass story about Fang!


End file.
